goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
MumaX992 behaves at Burger King
MumaX992 behaves at Burger King is a ungrounded video and transcript by Kosta Karatzovalis, published May 3rd 2015, as part of the MumaX992 gets ungrounded Show Cast MumaX992-Wise Guy MumaX992's Dad-Dallas MumaX992's Mom-Bridget MumaX992's Sister-Salli Clerk-Paul Ivy-herself, Scary voice E/D's Dad-Diesel E/D's Mom-Kate Eric-himself David-himself/Evil Genius/Zack RocketPowerGal24-Julie Mickey.mcguinness.7-Steven Slippy V-Professor DavidtheAnimationGuy-David BrandontheMovieGuy-Eric Alan Cook-himself PeanutButterGamer-Young Guy brutalmoose-Joey Markiplier-Eric Jacksepticeye-Young Guy Transcript MumaX992: Mom and Dad, I'm hungry, was the lunch? MumaX992's Dad: I Don't Know son, but what did you want to have for lunch? MumaX992's Mom: I know, we are going to Burger King because at the fridge, we got no food! MumaX992's Sister: Yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay! Burger King, I can wait! MumaX992: Okay, let's go! ' (The Family leaves the house)' (When they arrive at Burger King) Clerk: Welcome to Burger King, What can I get you! MumaX992: Yes um, I will have 20 chicken nuggets, large fries, Crispy Chicken Burger, and a lemonade please! Clerk: I'm sorry, I have to say this MumaX992 but the lemonade was limited edition only! MumaX992: Really, come on! Clerk: The Season is currently Winter and Springtime is about to start! We only serve lemonade in summer! So how about a strawberry milkshake instead! MumaX992: Actually, I might calm down because, look's what happening there! Clerk: What is It! MumaX992's Dad: Hey, what's Ivy Smith doing in here with his family! MumaX992's Sister: I believe she might throw meltdown any moment! Ivy: I am not eating Lunch! E/D's Dad: You are eating your lunch because Eric and David are hungry, so eat it! Ivy: No, I want to go and see Barney Live! E/D's Mom: We are not going to see Barney Live! And Besides, we got no tickets left because they were sold out Eric: I agree, now we are having Burger King so eat it! Ivy: I want to see Barney Live I want to see Barney Live I want to see Barney Live I want to see Barney Live Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! E/D's Mom: Ivy, stop acting like an 3 year old spoiled brat or else you get nothing! Ivy: No, i'm throwing my food away (Ivy throws the Food away) Ivy: Now take me to see Barney Live! David: No, we are not going to see Barney Live and that's final! Ivy: (Scary voice) TAKE ME TO SEE IT! E/D's Dad: Ivy, we said no, and stop acting like Satan! Ivy: (Scary voice) YOU THINK I'M THE DEVIL, HUH, THAT'S IT, I'M THROWING A MELTDOWN! Clerk: Oh no! Ivy (Scary voice): OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! E/D's Mom: Quick boys, take the food and let's get out for here! Ivy: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH (After Ivy throws a Meltdown at Burger King) E/D's Dad: Ivy, that's enough, you are now grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded forever! E/D's Mom: This means we are not going to see Barney Live at the GoAnimate City Arena, because throw a meltdown at Burger King! Ivy: No no no no no no no no no no no no no! Please Mommy and Daddy, i'll behave! Clerk: Too bad, you're banned from coming to Burger King forever! MumaX992: I agree wit the clerk! E/D's Dad: No we are going home and you will get nothing! Eric: And also we can get home, we will call out Latios to attack you! David: I agree with Eric! Ivy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! DavidtheAnimationGuy: Hey guys, sorry i'm late, peek hour traffic just happened! But why you look all upset! MumaX992's Dad: Well, Ivy Smith walked into Burger King and asked her father to eat probably, but her father didn't listen, but she tried to offer to see Barney Live but no. I'm sure she will be grounded and banned from coming into Burger King forever! MumaX992: My Dad was right, Ivy needs to learn a valuable lesson in not throwing tantrums in store or anywhere in public. He will also be forced to watch my shows not for babies 24/7. Anyways, i made up my mind! I would like to have a Strawberry milkshake please! MumaX992's Mom: And what about the same order as my son said! Clerk: Okay, here your Strawberry Milkshake and you food will be here any minute! MumaX992's Dad: Son, i'm so proud of you for behaving at Burger King! your are not grounded! MumaX992: Thanks Dad, your the best! DavidtheAnimationGuy: Let's go home now! (The Next Day at Ivy's House) E/D's Dad: Ivy, come downstairs now, you have some a lot of visitors who want to see you! Ivy: Who is it! Is this Barney! E/D's Mom: No, it's a secret! Ivy: Why secret are you talking about! (da da da plays) Ivy: Oh no! It's MumaX992 MumaX992: That's right, and i heard you threw a tantrum at Burger King all because couldn't get anything made for babies and misbehaving bad there! Eric: And Today is Punishment Day! First punishment, spankings! Ivy: Ouch, ouch, ouch! David: Second punishment, beating you up one by one! (Everyone attacks Ivy) E/D's Mom: Third Punishment, you will get a flu shot (Her Mom put a needle on Ivy) Ivy: That's hurts, i hate flu shot! E/D's Dad: Too bad! Fourth punishment is that you not be able to watch Barney and Friends for your rest of your life! MumaX992: Fifth Punishment, you will listening some heavy metal music forever! MumaX992's Dad: Sixth Punishment, you can only read some Power Rangers books at the basement! MumaX992's Mom: Seventh Punishment is you will not go to any vacations for you whole life eventually South Africa! MumaX992's Sister: Eighth Punishment, your educational video games will taking taken away to the garage room! Ivy: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, please don't to this, or i will miss out to play Reader Rabbit and Arthur games on my laptop! RocketPowerGal24: Too bad, Tenth punishment is you will take a hot shower! Mickey.mcguinness.7: Eleventh Punishment, you will only to be allowed to eats fruits, vegetables rather than baby food! Slippy V: Twenth Punishment is you will get all your stuff donate to charity except your bed and blanket! DavidtheAnimationGuy: Fourteenth Punishment is your baby toys are being donated to the Metal Punks to rip them off! (Everyone donated Ivy's baby toys to the Metal Punks) Ivy: How dare you donate my toys to the Metal Punks! BrandontheMovieGuy: Well, to bad, let's move on! Fifteenth Punishment is you'll have to eat pork chops earlier at dinnertime! Alan Cook: Your Sixteenth Punishment is we will not allow you to leave your room under any circumstances! PeanutButterGamer: Seventeenth Punishment is, the only shows you watch are regular shows, kids shows including Rocket Power, and Prime Time shows not for babies! brutalmoose: Your Eighteenth Punishment is you will not be allowed to watch PBS Kids, Nick Junior, and Disney Junior shows forever! Markiplier: Your Nineteenth Punishment is we will not taking you to see Barney Live this weekend because you misbehaves at Burger King yesterday! Jacksepticeye: And last, but not least, you will get voice surgery as Steven untill tomorrow! E/D's Dad: But wait, I almost forget! Ivy: What is it? E/D's Dad: There is a Bonus Punishment, getting attacked by Latios Ivy: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no, not Latios again, please, you don't have to do this! Eric: Too Bad! Latios, come here! (Latios cames) Eric: Latios, use Luster Purge attack on Ivy! Ivy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! E/D's Dad: Look's like are work here is done, now go upstairs to your room right the fuck now! Ivy: (running upstairs) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I get you for this MumaX992. (The End) Category:Ungrounded Stuff Category:All Ivy Smith Deserves Category:Assualting Stuff Category:Ivy Gets Grounded Category:Ungrounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:2015 videos